


The Boy Next Door

by ByronBlack



Series: Blood in the Sand [1]
Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Brothers, Deception, Diary/Journal, Family Drama, Gay Male Character, Gen, Lies, M/M, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, ben mendelsohn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: Rowan Woodhouse has lived next door to the Rayburn Family all his life. And He's also had a secret crush on one of the Rayburn Boys...





	The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader: This series is set in an AU five years before the series began. And is for mature readers only....

**An excerpt from the diary of Rowan WoodHouse:**

 

In retrospect,

 

I think I’ve always been in love with him. Or at least - the idea of him. The boy next door. Of course by the time I came along, he was practically a man. I’ve dreamed of the day when he would turn to me and say, “Oh Rowan, it’s you. It’s always been you.” But life has a funny way of never working out the way we wish it would. I know one day, in a moment of weakness. I’m going to tell him how I really feel!

 

And I think it’s going to kill me…

 

-o0o-

 

**Five Years Ago:**

 

It all began the summer he turned seventeen.

 

Rowan had lived next door to the Rayburn’s all his life. They were like family to him. However he only started working at Rayburn house this past year. Most of the time he just managed the front desk. Taking calls and running extra towels upstairs to the guests. There was a storm that night. Rowan was sitting at the front desk, watching Key Largo on the old table top tv with the rabbit ears Mrs. Rayburn had set up in the corner. When suddenly, he hard a wrapping at the door. He turned to see Danny soaked to the gills outside.

 

He hurriedly opened the door and let him inside. “Danny! Oh my god it’s been so long!”

 

‘Sorry, do I know you?”

 

“It’s me. It’s Rowan Woodhouse!”

 

“Little Rowan? You’re all grown up! Who told you that you could do that?” Rowan laughed. That’s the thing he liked about Danny. He could always make him smile. “Look you think you could help me out? I need a place to stay, just for the night. and I don’t want mom or dad to know! We got any empty rooms?”

 

“Yea follow me!” Rowan took one of the keys and crept upstairs with Danny. He opened the room and let him in.

 

“I’ve had a really sitty day. Would it be to much to ask if you could grab me a beer from the kitchen?” Danny said.

 

“Stay here. I’ll grab a six pack!” Rowan hurried downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed the beer and was about to make him something special when he stopped himself. He realised how foolish he was being. He could get fired for this.

 

“What am I doing?’ Rowan said to himself. He put the food and the beer away and close the fridge. But then at the last moment grabbed the beer instead.

 

He went back upstairs. Danny was still dripping wet from the rain.  “Good god you’re soaked. Here. give me your cloths and I’ll put them in the dryer.”

 

Danny took off his clothes, and stripped naked in front of Rowan. Letting layer after layer of wet clothing fall to the floor, until he was completely naked. His bedroom eyes were locked onto Rowans. Danny knew in that moment that Rowan wanted him. He took a few steps forward, until his privets were only inches from Rowan’s face.

 

He took the beer out of his hand and took a swig of it before he walked into the bathroom. Once Danny was out of sight rowan buried his face in his hands and muttered, “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

 

A short time later, Rowan stood in the doorway with a set of fresh towels. He knocked letting Danny know he was there.

 

“Danny, I brought you some fresh towels.” Rowan said. He was about to put the towels down and give him some privacy when Danny turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower, his naked body still dripping wet as he took one of the towels from Rowan.

 

“Thanks kid.” Danny said being charismatic as he looked at Rowan with his bedroom eyes. Rowan blushed. He handed Danny the towels and hurried out of the room.  Danny wrapped the towel around his waist and opened up another beer.

 

He sat down in the sat across from him. Not caring if Rowan saw his junk. “Of all the jobs in the world. Why would you wanna work here?”

 

“I don’t know. Because it’s easy. Why don’t you ask your dad for a job. I’m sure he’d hire you. Isn't that what family’s for?”

 

“Yea, well. My family doesn't seem to like me very much.”

 

“I like you.” Rowan told him.

 

“Yea… What do you like about me?” Danny said cocking a sly grin.

 

“I don’t know. Your fingers…”

 

“My fingers?” Danny said letting out a slight chuckle.

 

“Yea! I like every part of you really. Your fingers, your toes, The shape of your mouth. But mostly, I like the way you're lookin at me right now!” Rowan said coming onto him.

 

Danny took another swig of beer. He stood up and let his towel fall to the floor.

 

“Touch me!” he said.

 

Morgan stood up, meeting him face to face as his hands began to explore Danny’s body. Danny closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Rowan’s touch which sent the feeling of fantastic excitement through his entire body. Danny wasn’t gay. But tonight he needed someone to make him feel good. And that’s what Rowan was for him.

 

Rowan reached down and began to fondel Danny’s balls. He wrapped his hand around his semi hard cock. “Wow, are all the Rayburn men this big?”

“Sush! Don’t talk!” Danny said pressing his finger to his lips. Danny traced his finger around Rowan’s soft pink lips, and then slid his finger in and out of his mouth. “You like my fingers huh? Suck on them!”

 

Rowan was a true submissive, He was more than happy to oblige. He took Danny’s hand and showed him how good he was with his mouth. Sucking each and every one of his fingers.

 

Danny got Rowan down to his knees. “Suck my cock!”

 

Rowan took Danny’s thick cock in his mouth, teasing the tip before he wrapped his lips around it. He sucked it, inching it deeper and deeper into his mouth. Danny forced his cock deep down his throat. The sound of him gagging on it make his cock super hard.

 

‘Take your fucking clothes off!”

 

Rowan stripped naked, and Danny threw him onto the bed. He spread his leg apart and crawled on top of him and slid his cock deep inside him. At first it hurt, but then as he began to relax, Danny’s cock slide deeper into him.

 

Rowan turned and watched as Danny fucked him in the mirror. Even though it felt great. It all looked so ugly. Images of Jon began to flicker in his mind. He thought about Jon. he thought about that sweet face of his, and how his eyes crinkled at the side when he smiled. He thought about his body, and pretended that it was him on top of him in that moment and it made him grow rock hard.

 

Danny could tell from the noise he was making that Rowan was starting to get into it. He fucked him a little harder. At this rate he wouldn’t be able to keep it up much longer.

 

“I’m - I’m gonna!” Before Rowan could finish that sentence he had a full body orgasm. His entire being trembled and quivered as he came. Danny came shortly after, collapsing on top of him.

 

As they basked in the afterglow, in a stupor Morgan muttered, “Oh, John…”

 

When Danny heard Rowan utter his brother’s name. He pulled himself out of him and got off the bed. He didn’t say anything. He just threw him his clothes. Morgan got dressed. Before he left the room, he turned to Danny.

  
“Don’t. Just go.” Danny told him. That said, Rowan left. That was the last time he saw him...


End file.
